Makes The Team!
Makes The Team! is the 12th episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot Tosha plays on a hockey team. We wear a helment. And we wear ice skates. We need a stick. and a puck. We play hockey in winter time. We wear jacket. Because it's cold. Sometimes there snowflakes. After we play, Sean Abel hangouts with his eight friends Michael, Kathy, Tina, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Kristen and Ashley & Alissa, but Jason & Min hangouts with them. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Being Together #Big and Little #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Skating, Skating #Taking Turns #Ten Little Choclates #I Love You Performed by Barney, Derek, Sean Abel, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Kristen, Ashley, Alissa, Luci, Tosha, Jason, Michael, Kathy, Tina and Julie Trivia *Derek wears the same clothes from Help Pretect The Earth (episode) and The Dentist Makes Me Smile. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Stop, Look & Be Safe!. And a hairstyle. *Julie wears the same clothes from Peter Rabbit and Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!. And a hairstyle. *Luci wears the same clothes from Great Summer, Clean Up, Clean Up!, The Big Barnyard Show and The Exercise Circus!. And a hairstyle. *Min wears the same clothes from A Camping We Will Go!. And a hairstyle. *Jason wears the same clothes from I Can Be A Firefighter!. And a short hair. *Michael wears the same clothes from Barney Goes To School. And a short hair. *Kathy wears the same clothes from A Camping We Will Go!. And a hairstyle. *Tina wears the same dress from The Backyard Show. And a long hair with a pink bow tie. *Sean Abel wears the same blue and red shirt with white stripes and blue jeans with belt, and a green watch put on his right wrist hand. And a short hair. *Stephen wears the same clothes from On The Move (1995). And a short hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Danny wears the same clothes from Play Ball. And a short hair. *Kristen wears the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a hairstyle. *Ashley wears the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a hairstyle. *Alissa wears the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a hairstyle. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Once a Pond a Time". *At the end of the Barney doll with a hockey hat and a puck. *This is the first time Barney wears ice skates. *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. *This is the only time that Julie and Luci appear together. *This is the only time that Ashley & Alissa and Luci appear together. *This marks first appearances of Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Kristen and Ashley & Alissa. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Hoo's in the Forest?". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "I Can Do That!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Falling for Autumn!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "Stop, Look & Be Safe!". Barney I love you (Makes The Team!'s version) Transcript *Barney: That's Better, *Luci: Thanks Barney! (music starts for I Love You) *Barney: Sure, (Laughs) and (Singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. (holdhands) *Barney & Kids: With a great big hug, And a kiss from me too you, Won't you say you love me too? (Derek hug Barney) I love you, you love me. (Julie hug Barney) We're best friends, Like friends should be (Tosha hug Barney) With a great big hug, And a kiss from me too you, (Luci hug Barney) Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) Clip from Makes The Team! *Barney Theme Song (Once Upon a Dino Tale's version) (Clip Makes The Team! and Audio from Once Upon a Dino Tale) Audio from Makes The Team! *Barney Theme Song (Makes The Team!'s version) (Clip from Telling The Trush and Audio from Makes The Team!) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation